culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1977 in film
The year 1977 in film involved some significant events, the biggest and most important of which was the release of Star Wars. Highest-grossing films (US) The top ten 1977 released films by box office gross in North America are as follows: Events * March 28 - At the 49th Academy Awards, Rocky picks up the Academy Award for Best Picture. Peter Finch, Faye Dunaway, and Beatrice Straight all win Oscars for their performances in Network for Best Actor, Best Actress, and Best Supporting Actress, while Jason Robards wins for Best Supporting Actor for his performance in All the President's Men. He would win again the following year, becoming the only person to win two consecutive Best Supporting Actor awards. * May 25 - Star Wars opens in theaters and became the highest-grossing film of the year. The film revolutionizes the use of special effects in film and television production. It also popularizes the notion of omitting any sort of opening credits sequence. Lucas was told by the Screen Actors Guild that he must have an opening credits sequence, so he instead distributes the film independently, sans the opening credits. The film's release is often considered one of the most important events in the history of motion pictures. *June 22 - Walt Disney Productions releases The Rescuers, which brought back an interest in animation that had been lost to both film-goers and critics throughout the beginning of the 1970s.http://www.cataroo.com/DBrescu.html *November 16 - Close Encounters of the Third Kind opens to widespread critical acclaim and massive box office success, becoming one of the top-grossing films to date and cementing Steven Spielberg's status as one of the most talented and profitable film directors of all time. * The average price of a movie ticket in the United States is about $2.25. Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: Annie Hall - Rollins-Joffe, United Artists :Best Director: Woody Allen - Annie Hall :Best Actor: Richard Dreyfuss - The Goodbye Girl :Best Actress: Diane Keaton - Annie Hall :Best Supporting Actor: Jason Robards - Julia :Best Supporting Actress: Vanessa Redgrave - Julia :Best Foreign Language Film: Madame Rosa (La Vie devant soi), directed by Moshé Mizrahi, France Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: The Turning Point :Best Actor: Richard Burton - Equus :Best Actress: Jane Fonda - Julia :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: The Goodbye Girl :Best Actor: Richard Dreyfuss - The Goodbye Girl :Best Actress (tie): Diane Keaton - Annie Hall :Best Actress (tie): Marsha Mason - The Goodbye Girl :Other :Best Director: Herbert Ross - The Turning Point :Best Foreign Language Film: A Special Day, Italy Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :Father and Master (Padre padrone), directed by Paolo and Vittorio Taviani, Italy Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :The Ascent (Voskhozhdeniye), directed by Larisa Shepitko, USSR Notable films released in 1977 Romance films released in 1977 #Annie Hall #Office Romance Births *January 7 - Dustin Diamond, American actor *January 8 - Amber Benson, American actress *January 13 - Orlando Bloom, English actor *January 19 - Taliesin Jaffe, American voice actor *January 28 - Joey Fatone, American singer and actor *January 31 - Kerry Washington, American actress *February 16 - Paul Brittain, American actor and comedian *March 2 - Heather McComb, American actress *March 8 - James Van Der Beek, American actor *March 9 - Lydia Mackay, American voice actress *March 24 - Jessica Chastain, American actress *March 25 - Édgar Ramírez, Venezuelan actor *April 2 - Michael Fassbender, Irish-German actor *April 10 - Stephanie Sheh, American voice actress *April 14 - Sarah Michelle Gellar, American actress *April 20 - Robert Wilfort, English actor *April 23 - Kal Penn, American actor *April 26 - Tom Welling, American actor *May 13 - Samantha Morton, English actress *May 16 ** Melanie Lynskey, New Zealand actress ** Emilíana Torrini, Icelandic singer *May 19 - Kelly Sheridan, Canadian voice actress *May 20 - Matt Czuchry, American actor *June 1 - Danielle Harris, American actress *June 2 - Zachary Quinto, American actor *June 5 - Liza Weil, American actress *July 1 - Liv Tyler, American actress *July 6 - Craig Handley, writer *July 8 - Milo Ventimiglia, American actor *July 13 - Kari Wahlgren, American voice actress *July 27 - Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Irish actor *July 30 - Jaime Pressly, American actress *August 2 - Edward Furlong, American actor *September 15 - Tom Hardy, English actor *September 25 - Clea DuVall, American actress *October 7 - Brandon Quinn, American actor *October 8 - Jamie Marchi, American voice actress *October 11 - Matthew Bomer, American actor *October 26 - Jon Heder, American actor *November 10 - Brittany Murphy, actress (d. 2009) *November 14 - Brian Dietzen, American actor *November 15 - Sean Murray, American actor *November 16 - Maggie Gyllenhaal, American actress *December 8 - Matthias Schoenaerts, Belgian actor *December 10 - Emmanuelle Chriqui, Canadian actress *December 15 - Geoff Stults, American actor Notable deaths Film debuts * Dan Aykroyd - Love at First Sight * Brian Dennehy - Semi-Tough * Mel Gibson - Summer City * John Goodman - Jailbait Babysitter * Steve Guttenberg - Rollercoaster * Tom Hulce - September 30, 1955 * Helen Hunt - Rollercoaster * Bruce McGill - Handle with Care * Kevin McNally - The Spy Who Loved Me * Sam Neill - Sleeping Dogs * Pete Postlethwaite - The Duellists * Meryl Streep - Julia * Sigourney Weaver - Annie Hall * Robin Williams - ''Can I Do It... 'Till I Need Glasses? References Category:Years in film Category:1977 in film